The Secrets of the Scroll
by LaBAM x3
Summary: The Rookie Nine and Team Gai are given a strange mission to retrieve a mysterious scroll and spend two weeks in the Land of Honey. Will love Bloom? NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets of the Scroll**

**By LaBAM x3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, never will.

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Dialogue

Pairings:

NejixTen

SasuxSaku

NaruxHina

ShikaxIno

* * *

"I have summoned all 12 of you here today to for a special mission." Tsunade said as she tapped her fingers on her desk. "I need you to receive a special scroll from the Land of Honey. Then after receiving the scroll you are to stay in the village for 2 weeks then return home."

"Tsunade-baachan, why do we have to stay in the village for 2 weeks after?" Naruto asked.

"Well, umm, you see because uhh because many people seek this scroll and after 2 weeks they'll all be on vacation!" Tsunade exclaimed as she stuck her hand in the air with triumph gaining very skeptical looks from the shinobi. "Look at it this way, you have one week and six days of absolutely mission free fun"

With that all the girls began to cheer while Sasuke and Neji "Hn-ed" and Kiba, Naruto and Lee started loudly talking about what they planned on doing with their time off.

"Well Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino, you can leave I want to talk to all the males in private" Tsunade screamed attempting to be heard over Naruto, Kiba and Lee's talking.

The Girls left to probably pack, while the guys stayed wondering what they needed to know that the girls couldn't.

"The scroll has many secrets about girls and how to charm them." Tsunade stated. "You must not read what is in the scroll, no matter how much you want to know how to flirt with a girl without getting slapped" She said while staring dead at Naruto who grinned sheepishly in return.

"That is all, you may leave" and with that the guys left all with one thing on their minds "What's in the scroll?"

* * *

"A one week six day trip, how nice" Sakura sighed as she looked up at the pretty blue afternoon sky.

"And we're going to the Land of Honey which is known as the 'Land of love'." Ino sighed along with Sakura. "Which means that we need to go-"

"Shopping!!" Sakura and Ino both exclaimed while Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped.

"I have enough clothes for the trip thank you very much" Tenten said

"Ten-chan, how do you expect Neji to fall in love with you if all you ever wear are clothes you use to train?" Sakura said "Guys like girls who dress like a girl once in a while you know."

"Who ever said I wanted him to fall in love with me!" Tenten shrieked as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ano I could use a new bathing suit and some shirts" Hinata said hoping to stray Sakura and Ino from the topic of Neji. _She'll tell us when she's ready._

"Then shopping it is!!" Ino said as she and Sakura dragged a resistant Tenten to the mall.

'_This is going to be a long day'_. Tenten thought

* * *

"Lee, why do you run with such youthfulness" Gai said to Lee as he was running by.

"Oh Gai-sensei, I have received a mission for which I shall be gone for 2 weeks"

"Two weeks!!! Who shall I share my springtime of youth with while you're gone? Who will I have youthful picnics with, share youthful hugs and dance the dance of extreme youthfulness?" Gai said as tears streamed down his incredibly "youthful" face.

"Gai-sensei, it's ok if I do not complete the mission with the utmost amount of youthfulness I shall run across Konoha 200 times while holding Neji piggy-back!"

"Lee your youthfulness astounds me!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!!"

Suddenly they are hugging in an ocean background with dolphins, sparkles and a really big turtle. It doesn't get more "youthful" then that.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure this will work?" Shizune questioned.

"Of course it will work, everything is going exactly as planned. I've told them about the mission and I told the guys not to look into the scroll giving them the bait that it contains many secrets about women. Naruto, being so damn nosy will definitely try to sneak a peek and once he does all of them will, even the stoic ones." Tsunade paused to take a breath.

"Once they read they will definitely try to put their new-found knowledge to the test on the girl of their choice. Since they are vacationing in the 'Land of love' the girls will already be in a lovey mood which should make it easier on the guys to get them to fall in love with them. These girlfriends will hopefully, eventually become wives and bear children who will then become the next generation of shinobi." Tsunade finished. "See, simple."

"Wow Tsunade-sama, this is the most work I've ever seen you do"

"Shut up and get me more sake"

_End Chapter_

* * *

A/N: This is my first story, please tell me if you like it, don't like it. Constructive Criticism is always welcome but please don't flame.

Ideas always welcome!

Please review!!

-- LaBAM x3


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secrets of the Scroll**

**By LaBAM x3**

Disclaimer: Naruto's still not mine [

_Italics- 'Thoughts'_

Normal- Dialogue

Pairings:

NejixTen

SasuxSaku

NaruxHina

ShikaxIno

A/n: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy with camp, I got my computer taken away and my dad and brothers were traveling so every thing's just been so hectic. Honto Gomenasai!

But on a brighter note, thank you so much everyone who reviewed, alerted and favored this story…it really means a lot!!

This chapter's dedicated to all of you!

* * *

"Oh My Gosh we just found the perfect bathing suit for you Tenten!!" Ino shrieked while Sakura jumped up and down.

"Wow that's nice, too bad I don't care!" Tenten snorted from her seat in the corner where she was surrounded by shopping bags.

"You will care soon enough, here try it on" Sakura said as she pushed a very surprised Tenten into a fitting room stall and threw the bathing suit in afterward.

'_Well it is cute' _Tenten thought as she picked up the brown halter bikini which

had a rose made of white rhinestones on the left cup.

Tenten slowly stepped out of the stall "How does it look?"

Her three shopping companions slowly turned around.

"Wow its looks really good on you! Finally you're showing off those curves!" Ino

complimented

"It's very pretty." Hinata said

"Yeah if you wear that to the beach all the guys will be staring!" Sakura added.

"Thanks" Tenten said meekly. She wasn't very used to being complimented on

how pretty she was.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura got ready to leave and purchase their bathing

suits. While Tenten thought in the deep recesses of her mind '_There's only one _

_guy I want to stare.'_

* * *

"I wonder what's in that scroll" Naruto thought out loud to his friends.

"What ever it is Tsunade has strictly forbid us to look inside" Neji said.

"But Neji don't you wonder what kind of _wonderful_ secrets about the opposite

sex are hidden in that scroll." Kiba gushed.

"No." Neji replied.

"Don't be so full of it Hyuuga." And arrogant Sasuke replied.

"Yeah Neji, even the antisocial Teme wants to know what's in the scroll" Naruto

grinned as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Who are you calling antisocial dobe." A slightly annoyed Sasuke said.

In an attempt to ignore Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba continued his conversation with Neji. "Neji just think, if you look inside it you might even be able to impress that _brunette _you've had your eyes on."

Neji then choked on his drink "Who said I liked Tenten." Neji said struggling to maintain his stoic tone.

"Ha! Got you there. I said _that _brunette and there are hundreds of brunettes in the village, who said I was talking about her?" Kiba said slyly at Neji.

"Hn" a slightly pink Neji replyed. _'It's better to give him an indirect answer than the right answer'_

"I myself don't want to only please one girl" Kiba said

"Hm?" Neji said finding some interest in the topic.

"Think of it this way, we're going to the Land of Honey which is known for its beautiful beaches but even more for the beautiful bikini-clad girls that go with it. Those girls are going to be looking for some hot stud to pay some attention to them while they're there and I want to be that stud!" Kiba said as his eyes began to get starry.

If Neji wasn't so stoic he would have laughed himself to death at what Kiba had said but Naruto, who had completed his fight with Sasuke, found no problem laughing at what the "stud-muffin" said.

"You -gasp- a –chuckle-chuckle- STUD hahahahahahaha!" Naruto managed to get out between bursts of laugher.

"Naruto I'll get you for that!" Kiba growled.

And with that Kiba chased Naruto around the village, while Neji and Sasuke headed their separate ways to pack their belongings for the next two weeks. What action packed two weeks those shall be.

* * *

_End Chapter_

A/n: I know there's been a lot of NejiTen implied versus the other couples but I guarantee that there will be more of the other couples in the chapters to come.

Alright I need some help from you readers. I'm going to need some tips for the guys which are going to be in the scroll:

() Tips on how to act around the girls

() Tips on how to dress

() Making conversation

() Good pickup lines

() Bad pickup lines.

Thanks for all your help and review!!!

-- LaBAM x3


End file.
